Lyn the Vampire Slayer
by Lyn Black
Summary: Just another story about the potentials. Rating may change, might not be continued w/out reviews.


DC: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. In fact, the only characters I do own are Lyn Black, Andi Lupin, Jessica Black and Alex Schley (I don't even know if I own Andi or Jess though, or even Alex. I've just got too many cousins. *Lyn shakes head*). All others are owned by Joss Whedon, our good friend (yeah, right...).  
  
AN: This is another piece of work from the messed up mind of one Lyn Black.  
  
A normal day-or so I thought. Andi and I got off the bus at 7:30, as always, stopped at our lockers, and walked down to the library together.  
  
"Hey Alex," we both said to the bleached blonde head, standing at about 5' 11". Ms. C walked out of her office with a tall stranger, about in his mid thirties.  
  
"Lyn, may I speak with you?" she asked, taking me to the cluttered AV room in the corner by the magazine racks.  
  
"Sure," I said, following the two of them into the room, where the stranger shut the door.  
  
"Lyn, I would like you to meet a collegue of mine, Rupert Giles," she started, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Lyn Black. Nice to meet you," I replied, taking his outstretched hand.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," he said. "We haven't the time for formalities, Alice. I have to catch the plane at two."  
  
"What's this about?" I asked.  
  
"Lyn, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but it's only for your protection that Rupert is here today."  
  
"And why might I need protecting?" I asked.  
  
"You're the Slayer," Ms. C said, bluntly.  
  
"A Potential, actually," Mr. Giles said, taking out a handkerchief and cleaning his glasses.  
  
"A what and a what?" I asked.  
  
"A Potential Slayer, that is."  
  
"And that would be...?" I asked.  
  
"In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the forces of evil, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer," Mr. Giles said, thrusting a thick old book on the table in front of me, reading "Vampyre".  
  
"That isn't true. It can't be. Catholics don't believe in that kind of thing," I said, reaching for a silver cross around my neck.  
  
"I assure you, they do. And nearly every demon ever heard of," he said, opening to a marked page in the book, turning it towards me.  
  
" 'The vampyre has several characteristics to marke itself. A certain Bloodlust, pale flesh, cool skin and a marred appearance.'." I turned the page, revealing a sketch of a dark haired man with a 'marred appearance', the caption reading, 'Perhaps the most famous of all vampyres would be Angelus; Sire of the vampyress Drucilla. He has been linked to the most famous of vampyres, including William the Bloody; Scourge of Europe.' That bad, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Mr. Giles said, selecting another book on the table.  
  
"You mean you've really met these guys?" I asked.  
  
"All three of them, actually. I wouldn't say that Drucilla was exactly the best, though," he said, showing me a book. "This is the longest Watcher's Diary on record."  
  
" 'Watcher's Diary of Rupert Giles, Watcher to Buffy Anne Summers, 1996- Current'. I take it they have pretty long lives?"  
  
"Not really. I have Diaries dating back to the thirteen-hundreds where Slayers have died within weeks of their assignments begining," he said, showing me certain pages.  
  
"This says California. What does California have to do with this small town in Michigan?" I asked.  
  
"The Watcher's Council has done some work, and it has been found that you will be going there next week with your grandmother."  
  
"Granma's staying home, she made sure of that," I said, handing him back the book.  
  
"Not your maternal grandmother, your paternal," he said. "You were going to be told next week when you got to West Virginia, but we thought it to be too much of a shock to tell you then. You are going to stay with your aunt... Julie," he read from a date book, "and will ask to stay there in Los Angeles with her. Thus, the begining of your new life."  
  
"New life? New life? I can't have a new life! I'm not even used to this one! God, I'm only seventeen!" I raged.  
  
"Lyn, please. Would you rather your family be slaughtered brutally while you slept, or would you go where you would be protected, which would in turn, protect your family?" Mr. Giles asked.  
  
"So you're saying I have to move in with some prophesy girl who kills the undead on a nightly basis?" I asked, slightly confused.  
  
AN: Tell me if I should continue. I'm not going to unless I get some kind of (positive) feedback from you guys. Sorry its so short. 


End file.
